Piekielne babsko
by AnaPendragon
Summary: Petra zauważa dziwne zachowowanie Auruo co do niej. Postanawia wcielić w życie plan. Jaki? I co ma z tym wspólnego Levi? Przeczytajcie, a się przekonacie. ABXPR


**Cześć, to moje pierwsze opowiadanie tutaj :D Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Postacie są z mangi Shingeki no Kyojin i nie są moje. Enjoy :D**

**Piekielne babsko**

Pamiętała, że w jej życiu był od zawsze. Zmienny jak pogoda, obraźliwy, ale w gruncie rzeczy dobry. Dopóki Levi nie przyjął ich do swojego składu. Wtedy stał się dziwnie arogancki, złośliwy i zaczął nosić krawat. Erd pewnego razu złapał go i związał mu go w kokardę, ledwie go przy tym nie dusząc. Petra oczywiście jak zawsze musiała go ratować. I jak zawsze nie obeszło się bez przytyków.

- Petraaa?! Kiedy ślub?

- Petra?! A może ty tak z dwoma? Auruem i Levim?

Uch, i żeby Auruo, ten arogancki pacan, był lepszy.

- Z takim zachowaniem to na moją żonę się nie nadajesz, kotku. - Ile razy dostał od niej po twarzy za takie i podobne słowa. I w kółko ta sama śpiewka! Najpierw myślała, że się z nią drażni. Nie traktowała tego poważnie. Ot jeden z jego humorów, który prędzej czy później przejdzie. Ale potem... te spojrzenia, jakieś dziwne i to, że gdy był z nią sam na sam to cichł.

I wtedy Petra zrozumiała, że Auruo z tą kandydatką na żonę nie żartował i myślał, że jeśli będzie udawał Leviego to może wtedy zwróci na niego uwagę.

Ale prawda była taka, że Petra uwielbiała swojego przełożonego, ale nie chciałaby z nim być. Był dla niej wzorem, jak starszy brat. I uwielbiała pisać o nim dla rodziny. Oczywiście Rivaille też traktował ją jak siostrę. A Auruo był o to strasznie zazdrosny.

Petra była osobą miłą, ale czasem tez lubiła się zabawić...

.

Petra wyjaśniła wszystko Leviemu. Przystał na to całkiem chętnie.

- Mam już dość patrzeć na niego kiedy robi z siebie debila.

- Po tym powinien przestać. Raczej – dodała Petra cicho.

- Ale jesteś pewna? To debil i głupek.

- Tak. - Petra kiwnęła głową stanowczo.

- Niech Bóg ma cię w swojej opiece, Petro. - Kobieta wytrzeszczyła oczy. Levi nigdy nie mówił takich rzeczy. Czyli naprawdę uważał to za szaleństwo z jej strony.

.

Levi jak mówił tak zrobił i wyjaśnił plan reszcie składu. Auruo w tym czasie został wysłany by znaleźć Petrę.

- Petro?! - wołał, idąc korytarzami zamku. Był niezadowolony, że to jego wysłano na poszukiwania. Mógł jeszcze trochę pospać, ale nie, nie to ty musisz odnaleźć Petrę. Jakby sama nie mogła się znaleźć, piekielne babsko... - Petr... - Jego wzrok przyciągnęły otwarte drzwi do pokoju Leviego. Zwykle te drzwi były zamknięte na cztery spusty. Oczywiście on, Erd i Gunter próbowali tam wejść, ale nigdy im się nie udało. A teraz te drzwi stały otworem, tak po prostu. I to przed Auruo!

Bez zastanowienia wsunął się do środka, chcąc obejrzeć samotnię swojego przełożonego. I przeżył wstrząs. Myślał przez chwilę, że może pomylił pokoje, ale nie. Ta pedantyczna czystość nie pozostawiała złudzeń co do lokatora. Ale Petra leżąca na łóżku pod kołdrą tak.

- Petra? - wyjąkał, zdębiały Auruo. - Ale? - spytał sam siebie nie dowierzając własnym oczom. Przecież to nie może być prawda. Petra nie mogła zrobić tego z Levim! A może to przypadek, że tu leżała? Wyszedł cicho z pokoju, bo nie chciał jej zbudzić. Jakkolwiek wyglądała ładnie kiedy tak spała.

.

- Kapitanie, czemu w twoim łóżku jest Petra?

- A jak myślisz? Uprawialiśmy sex.

Auruo szukał śladów uśmiechu na twarzach pozostałych, ale mieli twarze jak maski.

- Auruo, mamy zamiar się pobrać. Będziesz drużbą i chrzestnym – kontynuował Rivaille bardzo poważnie.

- Co? - jęknął Auruo, który opadł na krzesło oniemiały, patrząc tępo na Leviego. - To wy już nawet dziecko zrobiliście. - Schował twarz w dłoniach, mówiąc sobie, żeby nie zacząć wyć jak opętany.

- Dzień dobry. - Petra wsunęła się do jadalni, cała w skowronkach. Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią z uśmiechem. Auruo popatrzył na nią przez palce, czując się jak... no jak coś niepotrzebnego.

- Ach, moja przyszła żona – westchnął Levi i na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. UŚMIECH DO CHOLERY! Petra podeszła do niego tanecznym krokiem i schyliła się by pocałować go w policzek. Reszta składu nawet nie zwróciła na to szczególnej uwagi, szczerzyli się tylko jak opętani. Auruo zawył, a ręce opadły mu na stół z bezsilności.

- Ach, czyli już wiesz. Nazwiemy nasze dziecko po tobie. - Petra klasnęła w dłonie. - Czy to nie cudowne?

- Taaa... Jeśli jest się twoim mężem – warknął Auruo.

- Ech? Myślałam, że się ucieszysz - fuknęła kobieta karcąco.

- Nie, oczywiście, że się cieszę. Tak... Ale czy to... Nie za szybko? - spytał ostrożnie.

- Ale czemu za szybko? My już jesteśmy ze sobą dwa miesiące. - Petra usiadła na kolanach Leviego jakby nigdy nic, a ten nie zaprotestował.

- Co? - spytał otępiały tym wszystkim Auruo. Coraz bardziej nie rozumiał jak to możliwe. Kobieta, którą starał się zdobyć, leci na chodzący smutek i ponurość. A do tego zrobiła sobie z nim dziecko! Auruo złapał się za głowę. Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć? Do kurwy nędzy przecież nic na to nie wskazywało.

- No powiedzcie coś! - wydarł się na resztę składu. Hanji odchrząknęła.

- My wszyscy dowiedzieliśmy się wczoraj kiedy ty poszedłeś spać. Nie chcieliśmy cię budzić. - Reszta pokiwała głowami. - Rozumiemy, że jesteś w szoku, bo będziesz pełnić bardzo ważne funkcje na tym ślubie. Ale nie martw się ja jestem drużką. Także... - I tu parsknęła.

O nie tylko nie to! Może jeszcze zechcą drugi ślub i wepchną go w ramiona tej wariatki! Ale to dziwne, bo słyszał, że to Hanji biegała na nocne schadzki z Rivaillem. Czyżby Petra o tym nie wiedziała? Wszystko to było bardzo podejrzane dla Auruo, kiedy trochę nad tym pomyślał.

- Ja... Muszę wyjść. - Mężczyzna poderwał się gwałtownie od stołu, luzując krawat na szyi.

- Hę? Czemu? Przecież mieliśmy omawiać dekoracje i takie podobne – mruknął Erd, popijając herbatkę. Gunter go poparł.

- No zostań jeszcze. Musimy ustalić kolor twojego garnituru. Może różowy.

- Powariowaliście. Naprawdę. - Auruo wypadł szybko za drzwi. A może uda mu się jakoś to wszytko zatrzymać. Gdyby tylko znalazł coś na Leviego, jakiś dowód jego rozwiązłości... Auruo miał już pomysł, ale potrzebował do niego dużo odwagi. Dużo!

- Tak! Muszę... - No i w tym tak ważnym momencie musiał się potknąć i przytrzasnąć sobie język. Poczuł, że krew spływa mu po wardze. - Ta. - wyseplenił szukając chusteczki. - Kulwa – dodał nie znalazłszy jej. Palcami natrafił na krawat uwiązany na szyi.

A w sumie – pomyślał, rozplątując go. I tak go nienawidził. Dusił się w nim, a skoro Petra i tak wolała prawdziwego Rivailla... Otarł wargę rąbkiem materiału.

- Ej, Auruo! - zawołał Erd, doganiając go.

- Co? - spytał, zły.

- Dzisiaj robimy wieczór kawalerski. Hanji zaofiarowała się, że będzie striptizerką.

- O nie! Tylko nie ona. Jeśli zobaczę ją w samej bieliźnie to, obiecuję ci, krew popłynie z moich biednych oczu.

- Z moich też. - Zaśmiał się blondyn, obejmując jego plecy i wymierzając w niego palec wskazujący. - Ale przyjdziesz? - spytał z proszącym wyrazem twarzy.

- Czy ja wiem...

- Wiesz, nie tylko Hanji się zaofiarowała. Ściągniemy kilka ciekawych sztuk.

Wyszczerzyli się do siebie. Ale po chwili Auruo przypomniał sobie czyj to będzie wieczór kawalerski. Oswobodził się spod ręki Erda i westchnął.

- Czy tobie nie wydaje się to wszystko jakieś dziwne? - spytał. - Przecież nie było widać, żeby coś między nimi było.

- Ale wiesz Levi jest skryty. Petra też jak chce to umie. Pewnie jakby była z tobą to dowiedzielibyśmy się od razu, ale on to inna para butów. Dobrze, że i tak nam powiedział. - Erd uśmiechnął się, klepiąc go po plecach. - No, nie smuć się. Jeszcze sobie znajdziesz drugą Petrę.

Auruo zaczerwienił się lekko.

- O czym ty gadasz! Na pewno nie chciałbym drugiej Petry. Ona jest jak demon. Kto inny niż Levi ją chce. Piekielne babsko.

Erd uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, posyłając mu spojrzenie w stylu "Taa, jasne" i wrócił do jadalni, zostawiając Auruo samego na korytarzu z pustką w głowie. Mężczyzna postanowił pójść do swojego pokoju i jeszcze trochę pospać.

.

- I co złapał się na to? - spytała Petra podekscytowana. Siedziała już na krześle. Była trochę zawstydzona tym co odegrała z kapitanem, ale było warto chociaż, żeby zobaczyć tą zbaraniałą minę Auruo.

- I to jak. Ale ma wątpliwości – poinformował Erd, pijąc herbatę, którą podstawił mu Mike.

- Przyjdzie na ten „niby" wieczór kawalerski? - Widać Levi miał pewne wątpliwości.

- Przyjdzie, kapitanie, wierz mi, on żadnej popijawy nie odpuści. Choćby, żeby na drugi dzień dłużej pospać.

Gunter pokiwał głową, potwierdzając.

- Żebyś widział co on wyczyniał w koszarach jak się raz upił. On...

- Gunter nawet tego nie wspominaj – warknął Erd, oblewając się rumieńcem.

- Podpuścił Erda, żeby się rozebrał i przebiegł goły koło budynku dowództwa. A w zamian jeśli go nie złapią to sam pójdzie do koszar dziewczyn i odstawi im taki pokaz striptizu, że klękajcie narody. Ale jeśli Erd by przegrał to musiałby pocałować Rico. A ona wtedy była taka pryszczata, pamiętasz Petra?

- No i jak to się skończyło? - spytał Levi, opanowanym tonem. Jako jedyny był poważny. Chyba reszta towarzystwa, też to sobie przypomniała, bo niektórzy dusili się ze śmiechu. Hanji waliła czołem o stół, śmiejąc się, a Mike skręcał się chichocząc. Erd za to siedział naburmuszony.

- Pamiętam to – powiedziała Petra, ocierając łzy z kącika oczu. - Rico chodziła cały tydzień napuszona jak paw, że pocałował ją taki _przystojny_ chłopak.

- Wierz mi Erd, ciało miałeś jak grecki bóg – powiedziała Hanji, podnosząc głowę. - Kobieca część dowództwa miała niezłą zabawę patrząc na ciebie. Ale wszystko przerwał Shadis. Szkoda. Naprawdę.

- Dobra skończmy ten temat, teraz nie mówimy o moich miłościach tylko Petry – mruknął obrażony Erd.

- A ty, ostatnio Rico coś się o ciebie pytała... – zaczął Gunter.

- Dość – przerwał ostro Levi.

- Tak jest, kapitanie – powiedzieli razem Erd i Gunter.

- Dla Auruo trzeba jeszcze jednego powodu by przyjść i żeby plan się udał. Jakieś pomysły? - spytał Levi, patrząc po nich. Wszyscy momentalnie spoważnieli.

Pierwszy odezwał się Mike.

- A może niech Petra powie mu, że dowiedziała się, że kapitan ją zdradza, ale...

- Dobrze myślisz, Mike. Kontynuuj – mruknął Levi popijając herbatę.

- No i tu właśnie nie wiem.

- Może niech powie, żeby ją ukrył czy coś. Bo zmuszasz ją do ślubu. O i że nie ma żadnego dziecka tylko tak się jej zdawało. - Hanji podskoczyła na krześle podekscytowana swoim pomysłem. - Tylko niech ukryje cię w zamku. Hmm... Ale trzeba go będzie pilnować, żeby się zbyt nie spił – dodała szybko.

- Na pewno tego chcesz? - spytał ostatni raz Levi, patrząc na Petrę z powagą.

- Wiesz, Petro my nic przeciw niemu nie mamy, ale jest trochę... - Gunter szukał przez chwilę odpowiedniego słowa. - Niepoważny? No, bo wiesz dasz mu zielone światło to się nie odczepi.

- Wiem – powiedziała Petra uśmiechając się tajemniczo, a zarazem jakoś perfidnie.

- Szalona jesteś, Petro – podsumował Mike.

.

Był środek nocy. A w zamku w którym stacjonowali nasi bohaterowie zabawa dopiero się rozkręcała. Duża ilość alkoholu spowodowała, że wszyscy zapomnieli o swojej misji i urządzili sobie karaoke. Auruo jednak nie zapomniał o swoim postanowieniu w którym umocnił się jeszcze bardziej po kilku kieliszkach wódki. I oczywiście nie zapomniał o odwiedzinach Petry w godzinę przed rozpoczęciem imprezy.

- Proszę cię pomóż mi – mówiła błagalnym tonem. - Levi mnie zdradza i okazało się, że nie jestem w ciąży. Ale on nalega na ślub. Ukryj mnie, proszę. - Być może Auruo odprawiłby ją z kwitkiem i zatopił się w alkoholu, ale jej sarnie oczy i to, że w czasie mówienia złapała go za rękę przeważyło szalę i postanowił zostać bohaterem w swoim składzie. Nie zostawi Petry w potrzebie!

A teraz kiedy towarzystwo było mocno podpite, o wiele mocniej od niego, miał okazje czmychnąć niepostrzeżenie. Zsunął się z krzesła pod stół. No cóż trochę wypił i jego poczucie świadomości było _lekko_ zachwiane.

- Ej, Auruo, a ty gdzie? - Nie widział kto to pytał, ale domyślił się, że to Erd.

- Do kibla.

- Czy kibel według ciebie jest pod stołem? - A może to nie Erd go pytał.

- Nie, drogą do niego.

- Jeśli tak to nie zatrzymuję.

Auruo wyszedł spod stołu przy okazji waląc się głową o wystającą z niego deskę. Syknął, ale nie wzbudził tym niczyjego zainteresowania. Popatrzył na towarzystwo. Levi tańczył na stole śpiewając parodię hymnu zwiadowców. Koło niego pląsała Hanji, wtórując mu opętańczym wyciem. A w sumie skąd wzięła się tu Hanji? Nie pamiętał by była od początku... a może była? Ale Auruo nie miał czasu na zastanowienia.

Na ile pozwalał mu to jego stan pobiegł zygzakiem do pokoju Petry, obijając się o ściany i okazjonalnie wywalając na schodach.

- Jestem! - Wpadł do pokoju Petry, zdyszany. Kobieta wrzasnęła. Myślała, że Auruo schlał się do nieprzytomności i wala się pod stołem. Sama poszła po tym jak zobaczyła, że z planu nici i wszyscy piją jak opętani. Ktoś musiał zostać trzeźwy i postanowiła, że to będzie ona. Potem postanowiła, że wyjaśni wszystko Auruo i modliła się by się na nią za to nie obraził.

- I wiesz co, może ja cię zwiążę, żeby było wiarygodniej – powiedział mężczyzna, wyciągając linę. Wyglądał przy tym jak opętany. Jakby wstąpiła w niego Hanji.

- Nie Auruo, stój! - Ale on jej nie słuchał. Chwycił ją i związał. Wolała lepiej się nie stawiać, nie wiadomo co jeszcze wpadłoby mu do tego pustego łba. Spróbowała jednak jeszcze raz. Tyle, że głośniej.

- Auruo, nie, AURUO! - wydarła się. Niech ktoś z tych pijanych tłuków ją usłyszy. On jednak wsadził jej do ust jakiś materiał.

- No! A teraz do szafy – powiedział z zadowoleniem, przerzucając ją przez ramię i wychodząc z pokoju.

_._

_Puk. Puk._

- AURUO! Wstawaj, leniwy pacanie!

Mężczyzna obudził się z ogromnym bólem głowy i czuł, że zaraz wyrzyga sobie flaki. Boże, co on wczorajszej nocy robił? A tak, wieczór kawalerski kapitana.

- Już, już – powiedział słysząc natarczywe pukanie. Ledwie wstając z łóżka podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je.

- Petra zniknęła – oznajmił Levi na powitanie. Auruo oparł głowę o framugę, ziewając przeciągle.

- Może śpi?

- Erd widział jak gdzieś ją niosłeś. A potem wróciłeś do nas.

Auruo popatrzył na niego jak na wariata. Nie pamiętał, żeby... Nagle jakieś mgliste wspomnienia wczorajszego wieczoru zaczęły pojawiać się w jego głowie.

- Auruo do cholery, gdzie ty ją ukryłeś? - zawarczał Levi, spychając go z drogi i wchodząc do pokoju. Rozejrzał się po nim. Nie zobaczył jej nigdzie na widoku. Więc gdzie? Oczy Leviego skierowały się na szafę.

- A czy ja ją w ogóle ukryłem? - Auruo rozłożył ręce. - To nie ja ją zdradziłem – dodał oskarżycielsko, znów ziewając. W tym czasie Levi podszedł do szafy. Już wyciągał rękę, gdy Auruo wrzasnął. - Nie otwieraj tego!

Levi pociągnął za klamkę i od razu odskoczył. Na podłogę wysypała się fura różnych rzeczy. A wraz z nimi Petra. Rivaille bez słowa oswobodził ją z więzów i wyjął materiał z ust.

- O Boże, myślałam, że się tam uduszę! - oznajmiła Petra, wciągając ciężko powietrze.

Auruo stał jak sparaliżowany. Co on wczoraj robił? Czyżby to Erd go podpuścił? Ale potem przypomniał sobie prośbę Petry.

- Ej, wyjaśnijcie to? O co w tym chodzi? - spytał obojga, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Petra westchnęła i wstała, podpierając się o Rivaillego. Do pokoju wsunęła się też reszta składu. Wszyscy mieli miny jak zbite psy.

- Auruo – zaczęła spokojnie. Przez chwilę namyślała się co powiedzieć. - Tak naprawdę tego ślubu nigdy miało nie być. Nigdy też nie byłam w zawiązku z kapitanem. - Auruo na to wyznanie jakby się trochę rozpromienił. - Po prostu miałam dość twojego zachowania i postanowiłam się trochę zabawić.

- Czyli? - spytał oskarżycielsko.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie! Przepraszam za to, ale widzisz, znów jesteś dawnym sobą.

- A kiedy ja nie byłem sobą? - fuknął. Na ciężkie spojrzenia składu odchrząknął i mruknął. - No może trochę przesadziłem.

- Nie jesteś kapitanem. Na szczęście – zaśmiał się Mike, ale na zimne spojrzenie Leviego, ucichł.

- Ech, w skrócie, to nigdy nie sprzeciwiałam się do bycia twoją kandydatką na żonę – oznajmiła Petra.

Auruo popatrzył na nią jakby pierwszy raz widział ją na oczy. Nie wiedział czy znowu się nim bawi, ale po jej hardym spojrzeniu poznał, że nie. Ale wolał jednak sprawdzić czy kłamie.

- Udowodnij, że nie kłamiesz.

Petra podeszła do niego. Wolał skonsumować ten związek czym szybciej, więc pochylił się i ją pocałował. Nie odsunęła się. Usłyszał jak Levi wygania wszystkich z pokoju. Na odchodnym, gdy Auruo na niego popatrzył, Levi posłał mu prawdziwie groźne spojrzenie starszego brata i wyszedł zostawiając ich samych sobie.

- Piekielne z ciebie babsko – mruknął Auruo. Petra zachichotała.

- Ale w tej szafie to musisz zrobić porządek – powiedziała - Bo następnym razem się tam uduszę.


End file.
